


Высота

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Насколько же она выше.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Высота

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, у меня давно в голове была идея, но я не хотела писать их так скоро. А тут Даша попросила, и я решила - надо.  
> Люблю фемочек.   
> Написать сонгфик на 2 песни ну почему бы и нет.

– Полетим, – протягивает руку Калим, сидя на своём волшебном ковре, смотрит сверху вниз и улыбается сладко-сладко, что аж зубы сводит.

Джамиль сомневается и хвататься за её ладонь не спешит. Они-то, конечно, полетят, но улететь не смогут.

Да и куда им?

Им – в никуда. И только.

Но она смотрит так убеждающе, так просяще и так жадно, что не ответить не получается. И сказать нет – тоже. 

– Полетели, – кивает и запрыгивает на ковёр. Калим подвигается и протягивает кокосовый сок, а руку так и не отпускает, держит в своей и переплетает пальцы.

На её руках дорогущие браслеты из золота и увесистых драгоценных камней. И Джамиль уверена, что она не осознает, как много можно купить на эти деньги, потраченные на бесполезные безделушки – показатели статуса. Приметы стены, возведённой между их жизнями, о которой никто не просил. И как бы хорошо они ни смотрелись на смуглой коже рук, Джамиль только и хочет, что снять их, но она не знает способа, который не навредил бы Калим. Она уже пыталась и ранила её и – хоть и сказала чистую правду – больше не хочет. 

– У тебя завтра тест по магическим созданиям.

– Да кому он нужен, – она смеётся в своей обычной беззаботной манере. – Я хочу посидеть здесь, с тобой.

– Мне нужен. Если ты получишь плохой балл, я получу нагоняй.

– Прости, – ах, вот он, фирменный жалостливый вид, – я совсем забыла.

“Да ты вечно обо всём забываешь” – хочется огрызнуться, но Джамиль держится. После того, как правда выбралась наружу, стало ещё труднее не говорить ей грубые слова.

– Но мы можем ещё чуть-чуть посидеть? Я учила тему, мне нужно только повторить.

Она могла бы заставить её вернуться в общежитие и сесть за книжки. Могла бы, но теперь-то Калим всё поймёт. Хотя Джамиль сомневается, что потеряет её доверие. После почернения не потеряла же. Её госпожа слишком добрая.

Поэтому ей остаётся сидеть и ждать, пока Калим не спустится с небес на землю.

– Давай поцелуемся, – предлагает Джамиль слишком смело – узнай кто из особняка Азимов, её бы не простили.

Поцелуи Калим отравляют её ядом, сделанным из чувства вины, злобы и отчаяния. Всё это – часть Джамиль, неотъемлемая часть её нутра, но Калим вытаскивает их наружу, возвращает в разум и напоминает, что им двоим некуда деться (хотя сама она верит, что есть куда). Но Джамиль всё ещё тянется к её губам, как странник в пустыне к спасительному источнику, и пусть в разуме бьются болезненные мысли. 

Пить яд за неё, для неё, ради неё – часть работы, долг и обязанность верной слуги и телохранительницы. И этот яд на вкус как сладчайший из медов.

Джамиль пытается нацеловаться на целую жизнь вперёд, прекрасно понимая, что ей всегда будет мало. Здесь никто им и слова не скажет, но они не будут студентками вечно, и скоро им придётся вернуться домой – и тогда всё закончится. Ей бы не думать о будущем и просто пытаться наслаждаться настоящим, как Калим, но кто-то должен.

Калим отстраняется и падает на волшебный ковёр, устремляя взгляд в звёздное небо. Звёзды кажутся такими близкими, руку протяни – достанешь, можешь схватить и забрать себе. Но это всего лишь мимолётная иллюзия, которая рассеивается, когда понимаешь, насколько же звёзды выше тебя. 

Калим такая же.

– Что-то не так? – переводит взгляд на неё. Рука, перебиравшая тёмные пряди шёлковых волос, замирает. На её лице волнение. Она теперь старается быть внимательнее и эмпатичнее, чем была до зимних каникул. 

Джамиль не отвечает. 

– Снова волнуешься о будущем? – в ответ – кивок. Калим улыбается чуть-чуть понимающе, чуть-чуть грустно и не чуть-чуть обнадёживающе и тянет Джамиль поближе, заключая в объятия. – Всё будет хорошо.

Говорит так, как будто это правда.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте про фидбек. Кудосы и отзывы (особенно отзывы) подогревают моё желание писать.   
> А ещё у меня есть твиттер @/bad_dracula.   
> Заходите я хочу твистед мьючуалок.


End file.
